Have you seen this child?
by STANandKYLE
Summary: it was heartwrenching to le my best friend go, it was the hardest thing i had to do. suck summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! i'm back! i missed you guys. i haven't wrote anything in awhile it seems. oh well, i hope you enjoy! :D 3**

**CH.1**

**LEXI**

_Have you ever thought about how you fit into this world?_

_I have._

_Have you ever thought that there is only one purpose in your life?_

_I have._

_Have you ever thought that one purpose in your life was to be next to your super best friend forever?_

_I did, until reality slapped me in the face. It slapped me and it slapped me hard._

_The memory is as clear as day to me. Every single detail still floats around in my mind. Sleepless nights and endless searches. The posters and billboards,_

_'Have you seen this child?'_

_Haunts me every night, but I keep telling myself "Stan, it's been eleven years, you're an adult now you need to get over it." But no one can fully get over things like this. _

_All they can do is hope and pray that; that person will come home one day and when there hope runs out and their prayers turn dull they'll come to terms with the fact that their gone and won't be coming back._

_It was heart wrenching to let my best friend go, it was the hardest thing_ _I ever had to do._

I wake up to the sound of banging against my wall, 'god I hate dorms. I just hate college in general.

I'm also sick and tired of that fucking prick Brandon in the dorm next to me. It seems that every fucking night he's fucking a different chick'. I pull the pillows up over my head and shut my eyes.

About an hour later I am woken up by more banging, but this time it's coming from my door. I jump up and unlock it.

"What's up?" Kenny says with a cheesy grin.

"Dude," I say "what are you doing here it's… six thirty in the morning."

He walks in and throws himself onto my small and uncomfortable bed. "Just wanted to see what Stanny here was up too." He laughs. "Don't call me that." I say through a yawn.

Kenny looks around. "Well obviously you weren't getting it on with some chick… or guy, I don't judge." I throw my pillow at him. "Shut up!" he just keeps laughing.

"Dude," Kenny says after he laughs died down. "It's Friday, you should skip your classes and come hang out with me, and we can go eat." I sigh. "You just want me to come so I can pay for you." He smiles. "It's like you read my mind."

He stands up and heads for the door. "Call me when you decide to head out."

"Will do." I say shutting the door behind him.

I look at the time. Six forty seven am, 'I might as well stay up now.'

I grab some clothes and jump into the shower. After I get dressed I head out to the lobby. "Well if it isn't the little virgin." Brandon calls out he walks over to me and his crew follows. "Shut up" I say going around them. "I hope you had fun last night, I know I did" his crew laughs. I roll my eyes and walk away.

'What's wrong with being a virgin in college? Nothing! That's what! I mean it's not like girls haven't tried to well, get into my pants. It's just that I don't let them. I'm just waiting until marriage.

You see, when I was ten, Kyle and I has got onto the topic of sex, and we had made an agreement that when we lost our virginity the first person we would tell would be each other. Even if Kyle isn't around anymore. I can't bring myself to do it; I'll feel like I betrayed him, that I broke our promise.

So I figure that if I wait until the honeymoon, that I won't have to tell anyone, that they'll just figure that it happened. Besides, I'm just not interested in having sex right now.'

I jump from my phone vibrations.

"Hi honey!" my mom almost yells into the receiver. "I just called to see how you were doing."

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine mom."

She talks about nothing for awhile. "Oh honey, I almost forgot to tell you, but some mail came in for you a few days ago, although I don't know why it came here, it should have gone to your box, but anyways I sent it that same morning so it should be there today or tomorrow if it hasn't already. I would check your box soon today."

I sigh. "Alright mom I'll check later, I have to go. Tell dad I said hi." I hang up before she can say another word.

'Do all mothers talk this much?' I grab the keys from my pocket and head over to the other building to check my box. I pull my hood over my head to keep me from some of the rain. I hate having to walk across campus for the stupidest thing, like getting the mail. I push the glass door open and walk to box 115.

As soon as I open it, a bunch of mail falls to the ground. I bend down to pick it all up. Checking them as I do.

'Bills, bills, trash, coupons, coupons, ads, trash, postcard from California. Wait, why do I have a postcard from California?' I read the name, some girl named lexi. 'Who ever that is.' I decide to read the small print.

_'Hi Stan, I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time with you last summer! I have never met anyone like you before in my life. I hope to see you soon! Lots of love, lexi. xoxoxo 193365.'_

'Who the hell is lexi, and what the fuck is 193365 supposed to mean?' I stash the card into my pocket, and finish picking up the rest of the mail.

'Lexi? Maybe it's for someone else, and it accidently got sent to me, but she wrote my name. Well maybe it is a different; I mean there are plenty of other guys named Stan right?' As I'm debating everything in my head. I take out my vibrating phone.

"Hey what's up stanny? Are you ready to go?" he says through the phone. "yeah." I say not really paying attention. I pull out the postcard.

_Lexi? 193365? It's probably nothing, but something doesn't about all of it doesn't feel right._

_Something is up and I need to figure out what it is._

**well, how was it? was it good, was it bad? please tell me. :) i love to hear from all of you beautiful people. so please review, favorite, and all that jazz. you're cute and i can't wait to read all of them!**

**LOTS OF LOVE, KAT! :) meow! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey again! :)sorry that there short chapters and all but i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and i hope this story turns out great! :) i love all my readers and i hope that you continue to read my stories. :D (sorry again i uploaded the second chapter or thought i did, and i just now saw that it didn't upload)**

**Chapter 2**

**TIFFANY**

I wake up to the sound of banging on my wall, again.

I sit up and bang my fist back. The noise finally stops and I lay back down.

'I can't wait to graduate college so I can get out of this place.' I think to myself.

I hear someone banging at my door. I get up to answer it. "I would like it if you kept your goddamn noise down." Brandon says. "I would like it if you wouldn't keep me up while you spread your STD's." I shut the door in his face, and try to lie back down hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

'One hour of sleep! One fucking hour of sleep! That asshole kept me up all fucking night!'

I lift up my covers and slowly crawl out of bed. 'I really need to get out of here.' I think as I scoot my feet toward the bathroom.

After turning on the hot water, I undress.

Once I'm in the hot steamy shower I remember the postcard from yesterday. 'Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Lexi is just some girl and Stan is just another Stan, and it was just sent to the wrong address.

But what does 193365 mean?

A phone number?

It can't be it's not enough digits.

An address?

No it can't be.

Then what is it?

I hop out and get dressed. I head out of my dorm and into the lobby, not knowing where I'm going.

It's Saturday so i have no classes and I don't work for awhile. I walk outside to the fresh crisp morning. Having nothing else to do at the moment I decide to take a walk across campus so I can get some fresh air, clear my mind.

As I start walking trying to watch out for people running or riding their bikes my mom calls.

"Hi honey!" my mom almost yells.

'Oh god' I think 'not now'

"yeah mom?"

"I just wanted to know if you were still planning on leaving tomorrow for spring break, we really hope you do, we haven't seen you in awhile. Your father and I miss you."

I sigh. "Yeah mom, if I can get my car to work that far, it's not like I live in Colorado, this is Chicago."

"I know sweetie, I know."

I try to hurry and say goodbye before she tries to start another sentence, but it fails.

"Oh honey another postcard came here for you a few days ago that I forgot to send, some girl in California named tiffany. It says something like she can't wait to see you again. When did you go to California?"

"Mom!" I yell. "Why are you reading my mail?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says.

I sigh "have you sent it to me yet?" I say worryingly.

"Yesterday afternoon, it should be there about now if they aren't running late."

"Okay thanks."

I hang up before she can get out another word. I head back to the college mail rooms. I open the glass door and unlock my box. There's only one thing in there. I grab it and start to read.

_'Dear Stan, I just wanted to let you know that I had an amazing time with you last weekend, and I can't wait to see you again. Love Tiffany. (187) -467-337-483.'_

Tiffany? Also what's up with all these numbers too?

"What are you looking at?"

I jump dropping the postcard as I do, and turn around. "What do you want Brandon?"

he looks down at the card and grabs it before I can stop him. "What do we have here?" he reads it. "Ha, did you write this to yourself virgin?" I pry it away from his hands.

"No!"

He smirks. "Well it doesn't look much like a girl's handwriting." He laughs. "God you're such a freak marsh." He turns around still laughing and walks out obviously forgetting all about his mail.

'He's right.' I think. 'Wow I can't believe I thought that, but he's right.' I stare at the postcard.

'It doesn't look like a girl's handwriting.'

I walk out still staring at the card. I get honked at by a few drivers, and yelled at by a few people for not paying attention to where I'm going.

I walk into my dorm still looking at the handwriting, and the numbers.

I grab my phone and dial. I hold it up to my ear and listen to it ring, and then I hear a click.

"Hello?"

I keep my eye on the card as if it will runaway. "Hey Kenny."

"What's up dude?" I sigh "I need you to come over, like now."

I hear movement through the phone. "Why what's wrong?" I hear him ask, "I just do okay? It's important."

"Are you hurt?"

"No! Just hurry and get here fast."

I hear silence.

"O-okay I'll be right over." I hear a click then the dial tone.

I set the phone down onto my dresser and look back at the postcard.

'Now that I think about it, that postcard has the same handwriting like the one before. It also has the same picture of a beach on the front like that one. It's even written in the same pink gel pen color too. But who's the one writing all these postcards?

It can't be a Lexi or a Tiffany because those are obviously fake names.

Then who?

I sit down on my bed. It couldn't be, could it? No. I mean, no it can't, that's crazy! Why would I even think like that? But maybe it is. What if there's a chance. Just one possible chance that maybe it is.

It might just possibly be…

**dun dun dun! so what do you guys think? please review and favorite and all that amazing things that you guys do :) i love you all very much and i hope you have a wonderful day! 3**


End file.
